thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
No Exceptions
No Exceptions is a British series based on the Three Friends Productions web series No Exceptions. It is set in The Walking Dead universe. However, in the series the apocalypse started in 2017. Episodes Season 1 "Live Forever" Andrew Whyte is sitting in his front room, talking to his best friend Archie Brooker. The two spot walkers outside so they go and put them down. Frankie Dixon returns from a supply run and the three talk. Max Fury sneaks up behind Frankie and hits him on the head with his baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire. Andrew and Archie push him away but he continues to hit him until his head is a bloody pulp. Andrew pulls his gun from his holster and points it at Max. He forces him to leave. The two tell the others about Frankie's death and they give him a funeral. "Violence" Andrew and Jasper walk into the house. They see their parents and Archie tied up. Dave Johnson walks out of the dining room with Brooke held hostage. The two point their guns at him but Mia and Alexander hold them at gunpoint from behind. The two manage to knock them out and subdue Dave. They tie The Hounds up and free their family. Later, The Hounds wake up and free themselves. The three escape but Mia is stooped by Debbie. The two fight and Mia gains the upper hand. She strangles Debbie to death and then leaves. Andrew discovers his mother's body. Karl comes over and stabs her in the head to prevent reanimation. Max is confronted by a young survivor, Jude. He kidnaps her. "Enemies" Andrew and Jasper are sitting by the graves of their mum and Frankie. They spot The Hounds walking towards them in the field. The brothers run to their house and inform Karl and Archie. Andrew gets his sniper rifle and shoots a hound through the window. They exchange fire and Andrew gets Brooke before running downstairs. They get their possessions together and get in the car. Before they drive off, Andrew runs back into the house and collects his sniper rifle and a framed family picture. He witnesses Dave and the Hounds throw firebombs into the garden. They drive to Rudgemont community. They're greeted by Steven Jameson, leader of the community. Dave, Mia and Alexander throw firebombs at the house. It explodes and they're thrown back. A walker approaches them and bites Alexander on the shoulder. Dave kills it and calms his son down. Mia hugs him before Dave mercifully shoots his son in the head. Mia kisses his lifeless head. Max unties Jude in his house. She grabs his bat and hits him in the leg. He runs away with his knife. Jude follows him and they get in a fight. Max gains the upper hand and decapitates Jude. A lone survivor, Jason Bush, heads to Rudgemont. "Gone" Andrew and his group set up their new living quarters at Rudgemont. They have the first and second floor of teal block. Each of their bedrooms are old offices. Karl walks into Andrew’s room on the second floor. They sit on the bed. Andrew begins to cry about Debbie and Karl comforts him. Jason Bush approaches the entrance of Rudgemont. The guards, Gabe and Paul, point their guns at him. He tells them that he used to attend the school and that he needs a place to live as his parents died and his house was overrun. The guards contact Dean and ask about him. He is allowed entry. Zack Brooker, Jamie Simpson and their group, The Survivors, drive to Rudgemont. They meet up with The Hounds and they drive into the school. Gabe and Paul notice them and recognise the car as one of the community’s. They get out of their cars. Zack gets his crossbow out of the car and aims it at Gabe’s head. He shoots and it kills him. Paul runs inside. He informs John that Gabe is dead. John sounds an air horn and the building goes into lockdown. They lock all doors and windows and barricade them before going to their rooms. Dave, Zack, The Hounds and The Survivors stand outside the entrance. Jamie hands Zack a megaphone. He orders them to come out and face them. Steven peers over at them from the roof. He hides himself and tells them to leave. Zack refuses. Soldiers on the rooftop begin to shoot at them and the enemies escape. Dave, Mia, Zack and Jamie stay behind and hide in the car park. The community resumes the daily routine. Theresa May and Dominic Raab step outside for fresh air. They spot the four behind cars and go towards them. Zack steps out and shoots Theresa in the eye with his crossbow. They take Dominic hostage and enter the building. Steven stops them. Dave tells him that they need to let them take charge of the community or they’ll execute Dominic. Steven refuses and Dominic is shot in the back of the head. The four leave. Later, a funeral is held for Theresa, Dominic and Gabe. They bury them in a separate graveyard from the walkers. At his home, Max plots to kill Andrew. "War" Max leaves his house with a suitcase, rucksack and his baseball bat. He locks the door and walks away. He encounters a walker and kills it. He sees a sign saying "SAFE PLACE - RUDGEMONT". He follows the directions and walks towards the community. Andrew, Archie and Jasper walk upstairs and open a window. They walk onto the roof. Andrew points out their old youth club, which is across the Coronation Recreation Ground. Archie spots people by the club. Andrew goes and gets his sniper rifle. He looks and notices that there are three people exiting the youth club. He notices that it is some former workers - Warren, Claire and Jason. Karl and the construction workers (Steve, Harry and Sharon) are in a meeting. They're planning to build a small building on the MUGA to store all weapons so that less survivors have to be cramped into rooms together. Harry suggests that they go to his old construction site in Molesey to get materials to build. His fellow workers agree with the idea and they leave for Molesey. Steven and Maya talk about the previous day when The Survivors and Hounds attacked them. Steven suggests declaring war but Maya says that there's too many young and elderly residents living at the community. Steven tells her that if they attack again, then they will declare war but if they don't then there will be peace. Maya agrees and the two leave their room to have lunch. Zack contacts Lia, the leader of a group called The Vultures. They organise an attack on Rudgemont the following day. Steven and Maya call everyone to the main hall. They stand on the stage before the community. Steven says that they have joined forces with the Hersham Youth Club and a safe-zone in Molesey called The Sanctuary. He welcomes Warren (the Youth Club leader) and Krishan (The Sanctuary leader) to the stage. The three leaders announce that they're now known as The Militia. Krishan says that you have to be 13 years of age or above to apply as a soldier. Warren states that each soldier has three guns - an automatic, a sniper rifle and a handgun - as well as a melee weapon. Steven tells the residents that the lights will be off at 8PM and to get ready for bed. In his bedroom, Andrew looks at a picture of his mother. A girl knocks on the door. He opens it. She asks if he is Andrew and she tells him that they used to go to Rudgemont together before the apocalypse. He remembers her and allows her in. They sit down on a small sofa and talk. Lucy tells Andrew that she came to Rudgemont with her parents, Ryan and Sarah, and sister, Layla, when Steven and Maya first formed it. Lucy tells Andrew that she needs to get back to her room and she leaves. Andrew gets into bed. He falls asleep. The next morning Dave, Zack, Lia and their groups drive to Rudgemont. They park outside and gather their guns. The army run down the driveway towards the community. Zack shoots a few residents that are outside, smoking. The army charge into the community. Jamie shoots John in the head. Layla sounds the lockdown alarm and the residents run to their rooms. Andrew, Archie and Jasper get their assault rifles and leave their rooms. They tell their dad to look after Brooke. They poke their heads around a corner and they witness Steven and Maya kill Jason Bush. Jasper and Archie shoot Steven to death but Maya escapes. Andrew tells Karl that Steven and Maya betrayed them. He informs him that Archie and Jasper killed Steven but Maya escaped. He tells his father to lock the door and that he loves him and Brooke. Karl accepts Andrew's decision and allows him to leave. Andrew joins Archie and Jasper and Karl locks the door. Dean runs to his room but is confronted by Dave in purple block. He runs to the second floor and onto the roof. Dave follows him. He looks around and can't find him anywhere. All of a sudden, Dean jumps at Dave and the two fight. Dave gains the upper hand and begins to strangle him. However, Dean manages to reach his gun and shoots him in the leg. He gets up and pushes Dave off of the side to his death. Downstairs Zack, Mia, Jamie and Lia see Dave fall. They retreat. "Betrayal" In Steven's former office (headteacher's office) Andrew, Archie, Jasper, Warren, Claire, Krishan and Jared have a meeting. Andrew tells them what happened to Steven and Maya. He explains that Maya's whereabouts are unknown and that Steven's body was burnt along with Dave's and the enemies'. Jared calls Archie and Jasper murderers and that they should've questioned them first. Krishan tells him to calm down. Warren states that he thinks Andrew and Archie should lead Rudgemont as they both have experience of the outside world. The others agree and Andrew is elected Leader of Rudgemont and Archie is elected Secondary Leader. In the abandoned Walton Heart, Zack, Mia and Lia walk to their homes. They discuss the death of Dave and that Rudgemont will have to pay the price. Mia tells Zack that she will kill her husband's murderer. Lia agrees with her. Adam (the secondary leader of the Vultures) runs over to them. He tells them that the army are beginning to prepare for another attack on Rudgemont. Zack tells him to prepare as well. The three go to their homes and prepare to put a stop to The Militia. On the Rudgemont field, Andrew, Archie, Jasper, Karl, Warren, Claire, Krishan and Jared stand before their communities. A member of The Sanctuary, Todd, asks them where Steven and Maya are. Archie explains what happened. Todd pulls his gun out from it's holster and shoots at Archie and Jasper. Claire and Jared subdue him and put him in handcuffs. In the vents of Rudgemont, Maya crawls to an opening. She gets out and goes to her room. She picks up her sword and looks out of the window. She sees Andrew, Archie and Jasper walking inside. Maya grabs her gun and heads to them. Max walks to the Rudgemont entrance. He continues to walk down the pathway. He is stopped by Paul at the entrance. After being questioned, Max begins to hit Paul's head. He smashes his head to pieces and walks into the community. At the entrance, Andrew, Archie and Jasper are stopped by Maya. She tells them that she will cut each of them to pieces and take over Rudgemont. The three begin to run and she chases them. She tells them that there is no where to hide because she knows the building like the back of her hand. They shoot at her and Jasper hits her in the leg. Maya continues to chase them. Lucy sees them run past her room and begins to worry. Max heads to the main office. He sits in a chair and relaxes. Andrew, Archie and Jasper run into the library and to the sixth form area. Maya follows them. The three realise that she has them cornered. Andrew begs for her to let Archie and Jasper go and to kill him instead. She allows Archie and Jasper to leave. Maya raises her sword. She swings at Andrew but her head is blown off by Lucy with a shotgun. Andrew looks at her body in shock. He runs to Lucy and hugs her, thanking her. She kisses him. Max approaches them. He raises his bat to Jasper's head. However, Andrew jumps at Max and stops him. He grabs the bat and pushes him to the floor. Archie and Jasper put him in handcuffs and take him to the prison. Andrew and Lucy celebrate that they're all okay. Zack, Mia and Lia park outside Rudgemont. Mia gets an RPG from her car. She aims it at the top floor of purple block. She pulls the trigger and the top floor of purple explodes. Andrew and Lucy look out of the window and see them. They begin to shoot at them. Zack and his comrades shoot back. The windows smash and the two hide under the desk. Mia begins to load a second rocket. Andrew tells Lucy that they need to escape as quick as they can. The two get up and run to the door. Mia fires the rocket as the two open the door, completely destroying the library. Andrew and Lucy run to the control centre. Andrew announces on the loud speaker "Evacuate the building! We are being attacked! Evacuate the building now! No time to gather personal belongings. Go to the other side of the field!" before grabbing his gun and leaving. Lia tells Zack that she'll end this. Lia and Adam grab their assault rifles and enter the building. Mia and a few Hounds follow them. Zack and the others stay behind and begin to firebomb the building. Andrew and Lucy meet up with their families. Andrew tells Lucy to leave with her family. She volunteers to take Brooke with her. Andrew and Karl give Brooke to Ryan. Andrew and Lucy say goodbye to each other. Andrew and Karl begin to search the building for survivors. The two encounter Archie and Jasper. Andrew asks them where Max is and they tell him that he is with some guards. The four continue to search for survivors. Andrew encounters his old school friend Leon. He joins them in their search. Karl spots a crowd of people walking towards them. The five slowly realise that it is Mia and the Hounds. A gunfight begins and the five Rudgemont residents wipe out most of the Hounds except Mia, Alfie and Tyler. Andrew takes on Mia in a fight. She runs into the hall and Andrew follows her. The two fight. Andrew manages to grab Mia's RPG. She begs for him not to kill her. However, Andrew says to her "You killed my mum" before blowing her up with the rocket launcher. He drops the RPG and runs to Archie and the others. They overpower Alfie and Tyler and kill them. The group run towards the exit. Lia and Adam spot them and begin to chase them. Andrew and the group manage to outrun them and make it to the door seconds before the building collapses, killing Lia and Adam. Zack, Jamie and their comrades get in their cars and begin to drive away. A few of the cars are crushed by the falling building. On the field, Andrew and the group run to the other residents. They begin to walk to the housing estate next door. Andrew says to Lucy - "A new world, a new beginning". Season 2 "A New World" TBA Characters *A character with an "Unknown" status was alive when last seen, but was either: injured; lost; unsecured; absent in later episodes or written out of the show. Whyte Family Brooker Family Dixon Family Fury Family The Hounds Rudgemont The Survivors Hersham Youth Club The Sanctuary The Vultures Miscellaneous Characters Category:Stories Written in 2018 Category:No Exceptions